Known feedback control means for gas turbines function in part on an analog basis and in part digitally, with the individual operating characteristics being continuously processed and made available. The determination of the output variables also takes place continuously, with the computation processes for the individual control variables taking place generally in parallel and/or in series. As a result there is a large expenditure for the circuitry, and thus also a large number of possible sources of error, which it is particularly desired to avoid in the known critical gas turbine feedback control means.